


a stay in heaven

by sinningpumpkin



Series: from eden [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: “You could spend it with me.”Hard seltzer almost comes out of Sylvain’s nose. Usually, Felix would find such an idiotic display entertaining, but now he just stares. Sylvain wipes his face. “Are you serious?”Felix scowls and kicks Sylvain’s feet away from him. “If it's such a disgusting prospect, just forget--”“No, no,” Sylvain leans forward. Felix doesn’t yet look at him, but at least the barrage of self deprecation pauses. “I just… didn’t know if you’d really…” Felix twists toward him, eyes burning and waiting for Sylvain’s misstep. He sucks in a breath. “I would like that.”~Or, Sylvain's perspective on the rut he and Felix spent together and all the fallout that comes with it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: from eden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863778
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	a stay in heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orgiastique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgiastique/gifts).



> afab terms used for felix's junk
> 
> although this fic is labeled second in the series, the chronology intersects with that of the first one. this fic tells the story of sylvain's rut (mentioned in the first one) and gives his perspective on he and felix getting together.

“You smell like shit,” is how Felix greets him when Sylvain opens the door. He says it sharply and a little mean, only to duck his head and shoulder past Sylvain. So, what he really means is  _ you smell better than normal and don’t look at me _ . 

“Hi,” Sylvain says simply and obliges Felix’s standoffishness as he flops onto the couch. “You want something to eat?” Felix makes a grumbling noise that means yes, so Sylvain grabs a bag of chips and two white claws before joining him on the couch.

He would have let it drop entirely, but when he hands Felix the remote to choose a show his lip curls. “Seriously, you’re fucking rank.” He turns to look at the TV, but even only seeing his profile, Sylvain can see the blush riding high on his cheeks. In order to avoid getting sharp teeth at his throat and having an omega challenge him in his own damn house, Sylvain chooses not to comment on it.

Instead, he shrugs. “Probably going into rut soon. Shit sucks.” He rips open the sour cream and onion chips, knowing that if he doesn’t take the first bite, Felix won’t. He flicks through Netflix silently before picking Criminal Minds. They’re in the middle of one of their many rewatches, so Sylvain lets Felix choose a favorite episode.

He keeps the volume low as he tosses the remote onto the coffee table and grabs a handful of chips. “What’s the big deal? Not like you don’t have a plethora of chicks to fuck.”

Sylvain frowns. In freshman year, that might’ve been true, but they’ve both graduated now. Now, they work for their rent and have to at least put on an air of professionalism to walk into work. It’s not like Sylvain can come to work smelling like a different omega every morning. As if he even wants to smell like any other omega. “Nah, I don’t do that anymore.” He leaves off the bitchy  _ you should know _ and Felix doesn’t pick a fight about it.

They lapse into silence while watching the corny show and snacking. “I mean, you know what it’s like,” Sylvain says, nudging Felix’s thigh with one of his feet. “Having to take time off work and lock yourself up alone. It’s not like I can focus long enough to pack a bowl or really get drunk.”

Felix snorts. Sylvain grins to himself, happy enough to have dissolved enough of the tension to be able to shove his cold feet under Felix’s warm thigh. He’s nearly finished with his drink when Felix speaks again. “You could spend it with me.”

Hard seltzer almost comes out of Sylvain’s nose. Usually, Felix would find such an idiotic display entertaining, but now he just stares. Sylvain wipes his face. “Are you serious?”

Felix scowls and kicks Sylvain’s feet away from him. “If it's such a  _ disgusting _ prospect, just forget--”

“No, no,” Sylvain leans forward. Felix doesn’t yet look at him, but at least the barrage of self deprecation pauses. “I just… didn’t know if you’d really…” Felix twists toward him, eyes burning and waiting for Sylvain’s misstep. He sucks in a breath. “I would like that.” Blunt was always the best way to go with Felix.

The anger melts off his face and he searches Sylvain for a joke. When he can’t find one, he nods shortly. “Alright. Let me know when it starts, you can come over to my place.” He says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world, while reaching down to tuck Sylvain’s cold feet back under him.

More than ever, Sylvain envies how easily Felix can take control of a situation. Sylvain stares at him, waiting for some sliver of confusion or worry to break across his features, but he’s at ease. He snorts at the idiocy of Criminal Minds, and mindlessly pets Sylvain's ankle. While Sylvain sits beside him, feeling practically drowned by insecurity and worry. Because everything Sylvain touches, especially Felix, only gets more and more confusing. And a rut share is very different from sharing a few drunken kisses.

He downs the rest of his white claw and tries to save that worry for a future version of himself.

~

Luckily, that future version of himself doesn’t have too much time to worry about it. Instead of his rut hitting in a week or so like he thought it would, Sylvain wakes the next day sweaty and stinking. With a groan he grabs his phone and texts Felix. He half expects him to go back on his promise, considering he has approximately thirty minutes to plan until a fully rutted alpha arrives at his door.

Sylvain tosses his phone away and tries to go back to sleep. It doesn’t work. His senses are heightened to an almost unbearable level, every noise making his ears ring and even the dimmest of lights giving him a headache. He tosses and turns until his hard on is impossible to ignore and grabs his phone again. Through half-slitted eyes, he reads Felix’s response.

[Alright. Come over.]

Blunt and simplistic as Felix always is. Sylvain’s cock throbs at just the thought of the omega and he drags a hand over his face. He knows that it’s a bad idea to end all bad ideas, but his rut surely doesn’t. He texts Felix that he’ll be there in a half hour and reaches into his briefs to get off before he leaves.

~

By the time that he actually shows up at Felix’s apartment, he’s in full rut. His jaw aches with the urge to bite, sweat rolling down his spine as he postures outside his door like an asshole. Every noise and smell and sight is amplified, his entire body prepared for an attack on him and his omega. It’s absolutely ridiculous. And Sylvain has no way to stop it. 

Felix tugs open the door, smelling like half melted sugar and cinnamon, and Sylvain lunges for him. He kicks the door shut behind him and fumbles for the lock with his lips on Felix’s. He’s desperate to put every bit of space possible between his omega and the outside world, but he barely manages to make it into the living room before the desire levels him. He drops to his knees, tugging off the hoodie that surely didn’t hide his scent from the morning commuters, and tosses his bag somewhere toward the couch.

“Sylvain, seriously?” Felix sounds exasperated, but mostly amused, and Sylvain really likes the sound of his voice. It isn’t grating or overwhelming like the rest of the world, if anything it seems to cool the desperate thump of blood in his veins.

“Yeah, seriously.” For the moment, he ignores his own clothing, too busy with shoving his hands up Felix’s shirt to kiss and lick at his navel. He hooks his fingers into Felix’s sweatpants and when he doesn’t protest, drags them down his thighs. “Keep talking,” he growls. He hadn’t even intended to use an alpha command, but when the words spill out of Felix like water, he realizes how quickly he’s losing control of himself.

“God, you smell so good,” Felix whines. He slides his hands into Sylvain’s hair, selfishly dragging his mouth down and down to where his scent is thickest. “Want you to fuck me, wanna make you feel good.” Sylvain’s chest rumbles on another growl as he licks between Felix’s folds. His cock throbs in his pants, an insistent need that drives him half out of his mind as his tongue circles Felix’s clit. “Fucking, bastard, stop teasing,” Felix hisses.

Sylvain grins against him, but goes to work all the same. He reaches behind Felix, cupping his ass and urging him to sit on Sylvain’s jaw. His hole drags over Sylvain’s mouth, until he can spear him open with his tongue. Slick gushes into his mouth and leaks over his chin and throat. Felix is making a mess like he’s in heat, and Sylvain burns for it. He digs his fingers into Felix’s flesh, knowing that he’ll bruise and indulging the primal satisfaction he feels.

He urges Felix into filthy grinding. He fucks himself on Sylvain’s tongue, grip tightening in his hair until he comes close to ripping it out. Sylvain lets Felix use him, occasionally licking at his hole and clit when he has the chance. Otherwise, he lets Felix chase his pleasure, sweet moans dripping from his mouth as he gets louder and louder. Felix gets mean, too, nails digging into Sylvain’s scalp as he mutters about how much of a bastard he is.

Sylvain spanks him with one hand, nearly toppling them both over as Felix wails and drags his clit across his tongue. He pulls his face just far enough from between Felix’s legs to say, “Cum on my face and then I’ll fuck you.” He tugs Felix’s cunt back down to him, lapping up his dripping strings of slick before fucking his tongue back inside of him. His thighs tremble and he has to catch himself with a grip on Sylvain’s shoulders as he whimpers. The sound goes high and shaky at the end, and Sylvain realizes that’s the noise he makes when he’s about to cum. He’s sure to be hearing it a lot more the next four days.

Felix gasps and even without any fingers inside of him he gushes over Sylvain’s face. He laps up what he can, practically purring as Felix whines through the aftershocks. His shirt is plastered to his skin now, face and throat wet as Felix steps back on his own two feet. 

The blush he’s wearing is from more than just a good orgasm, but he turns on his heel before Sylvain can say much. “Come on then, you have a promise to keep.” Sylvain hurries to catch up with him, cock hard and wet in his boxers as they enter the bedroom. He does a decent job of masking his disappointment when he sees there isn’t a nest built on Felix’s mattress.

And then all disappointment is wiped from his mind as the omega strips out of his remaining clothes and crawls into bed. Sylvain rushes to follow, the waves of his rut crashing back through him and propelling him forward with a single-minded intensity. Felix doesn’t seem bothered. He presses his chest low to the bed, looking over his shoulder as he shakes his ass for Sylvain’s viewing pleasure.

The backs of his thighs are still streaked with his release, desire written into every line of his body. He’s impossible to resist. Sylvain crashes over him, folding himself all around the presenting omega until he’s all Felix can see and smell and feel. He presses two fingers into his cunt, swallowing the mewl that Felix lets out. Even through the worsening haze of his rut, he tries to give Felix some time to adjust, but he doesn’t seem to want it.

He fucks himself back on Sylvain’s fingers, biting his bottom lip hard enough for him to taste blood. Sylvain pulls back on a hiss and presses a third finger inside of him. Felix’s back arches, a pretty little mewl spilling out of his mouth. “Greedy,” Sylvain mutters, in a voice that’s barely his own. Felix groans and spreads his legs a little wider.

In a normal situation, Sylvain would be more of a gentleman. He’d ask Felix for a condom, maybe even make him cum on his fingers before they really got to it, but this isn’t a normal situation. It’s hard to think of a ‘normal’ situation where he and Felix are involved. So, he drags his fingers out of Felix’s cunt and smears his slick over his shaft. “You on the pill?” It’s becoming hard to speak and put his thoughts in enough order to find words. 

Felix isn’t doing much better. His only response is a drawn out wail that goes straight to Sylvain’s knot. He takes it as permission and shuffles forward to rub his cock between Felix’s folds. When his cock isn’t promptly removed from his body, he pushes inside of Felix. His cunt spreads beautifully around him, wet and sucking as Felix mewls into his pillow. Words have left Sylvain all together now. He grabs Felix around the waist and forces his cock all the way inside him.

His vision goes gray around the edges, instincts sharpening to a fine point as he fucks Felix. He flutters around Sylvain’s cock, trying to milk him dry. Sylvain digs his nails into Felix’s waist and drags him back into each thrust. All the while, Felix lays prostrate under him, perfectly presented for the fucking. His hole kisses up against Sylvain’s knot with each thrust, fluttering and trying to draw the large stretch of it inside.

Sylvain growls and shoves him harder into the bed. Felix’s flexibility comes into handy as he practically stretches into a split, howling as Sylvain drives his cock into him that much harder. He can’t hold on for as long as he wants, can’t drive Felix to desperation like he wants to. Then again, it’s only the first orgasm of his rut. “You want my knot?” He snarls, more alphan growl than actual words.

Felix mewls in kind, sounding like the perfect omega as Sylvain grinds his knot just outside his hole. “Yes, yes, fuck--” He chokes as Sylvain presses a little deeper and flirts with the idea of spreading him like he wants. “Alpha,” he whimpers, fucking himself back on Sylvain as best he can.

And Sylvain is a simple man, an even simpler alpha. With a roar, he bucks forward, forcing his knot inside of Felix’s pussy. He cums immediately, locking them tightly together and milking Sylvain’s orgasm out of him. He spills inside of Felix, and in the haze of his orgasm, it’s easy enough to imagine that Felix isn’t actually on the pill, that Sylvain really has bred him until it takes.

They collapse together until Sylvain finishes and the first wave of his rut recedes. Then, he’s able to pull out of Felix and take stock of them both. He’s left a few vicious claw marks on Felix’s body, but none that need to be tended to immediately. Just enough to make him wear Sylvain’s mark. He curls his arms around Felix’s body, pulling him against his chest until they’re spooned up together. To his surprise, Felix doesn’t fight besides saying, “We should eat.”

He’s right. By the next rut wave, they’ll be starving and Sylvain won’t be letting either of them eat. Still, Sylvain presses his nose into the fragrant crook of Felix’s neck and tangles their legs together. “After a nap.”

~

Their quick nap ends up stretching late into the night. Sylvain wakes sweaty and hard close to midnight. Felix is still curled up against him, soft and sleeping with a hand laying over Sylvain’s chest. He tries to tug his arm out from under Felix’s body, intending to go and take care of himself until Felix wakes up. But just that small movement is enough to jostle Felix awake. “Sylvain?” His voice is sleep thick and low. “What’re you doing?” He yawns immediately after.

Sylvain licks his lips and partially rolls away from Felix’s warm body. “Rut’s started up again. Go back to sleep.” He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. Before he can stand up and make good on his promise, Felix throws back the sheets. His instincts betray him and he looks over his shoulder. Felix’s body is bared to him now, eyes still half lidded and hair pooling around his face. Felix stares at him and spreads his legs. Sylvain’s mouth parts a bit, saliva pooling under his tongue. The room’s dark, but a slice of light filters through the blinds and reveals the slick slit of Felix’s cunt, and Sylvain’s spend dripping from it.

“Well?” Felix says. Usually, he’d be snappy, but he seems to be half asleep as he pets over his own belly and rolls his neck. “C’mon and fuck me, so I can go back to sleep.” Even as Felix’s cunt starts to slick in earnest, the carmely scent of his desire filling the room, his earlier desperation is nowhere to be found. If anything, he sounds bored or as if he’s trying to train a stupid dog.

Against everyone of his instincts, it turns Sylvain on. Instead of being enraged by his dominance getting challenged, Sylvain feels his cock stiffen and start to drip against his thigh. “Okay,” he croaks, twisting back into bed and fitting himself back between Felix’s thighs. The smell of his seed in Felix’s cunt is enough to drive him to ravenous desire again. With a grunt he drives his cock back into Felix’s core, cum spilling out of him and staining the sheets.

Felix tosses his head back, letting loose a little moan of pleasure. He reaches up and presses his palms against the headboard, eyes falling shut as Sylvain starts to fuck him. Even with the rut burning him up inside, this coupling is different. With Felix’s face turned up toward him, his belly and chest bare as his ankles lock behind the small of Sylvain’s back, it’s nothing like having the omega present for him. Sylvain ruts into him selfishly, his orgasm curling tight in his belly as he cups the slim curve of Felix’s ribs. “I’m gonna cum,” he rumbles.

Felix hums. He doesn’t beg for it this time and Sylvain can’t find it in himself to try and make him. With a long groan, he shoves his knot inside of Felix and the breath rushes out of him all at once. Sylvain collapses onto him, rubbing his sweaty forehead between Felix’s tits as his cock throbs and twitches. He doesn’t even realize that he didn’t make Felix finish until one of his hands presses between them to rub at his clit. Sylvain doesn’t even get a chance to apologize before Felix shudders beneath him and his cunt gushes around his knot.

And Sylvain’s never felt smaller than when Felix gives him a cursory pat on the back, tells him to clean up once he’s done and promptly falls back asleep.

~

Sylvain doesn’t get Felix like that first time for the rest of his rut. At best, Felix lays on his back and draws Sylvain between his legs, breathing sweet little moans into his ear as Sylvain fucks him and tries to make it good. At worst, he barely pays Sylvain any mind besides when he cums.

They spend most of the rut lulls curled up together, an intimate touch that wouldn’t have come so easily without Sylvain coming in and out of dozing and rut haze. Felix lays curled up in the crook of Sylvain’s body, watching Netflix and YouTube on his laptop. If Sylvain’s lucky, Felix will roll onto his back when the lull ends, letting Sylvain fuck him and get him off. If he isn’t, Felix just kicks the covers off his perpetually naked body and spreads his legs for Sylvain to fuck him.

It’s shamefully hot.

Besides that, they shower randomly, eat when they remember and finish rewatching Criminal Minds in the lulls. It’s not particularly normal, but nothing really is with Felix. It works for them and even if he won’t say it, Sylvain knows Felix enjoys it.

It takes five days for his rut to break. Sylvain wakes for the first time in five days without a sheen of sweat on his skin and a throbbing hard on. Felix is nuzzled against him, turned toward his chest instead of facing away from him. Gray light of early morning filters in through the blinds, making everything seem flat and featureless. Felix smells like his best friend, instead of the sweetest wine he’s ever known. Things are returning to normal.

He heaves a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. He can’t remember the last time he took a shower and his hair is greasy and knotted to show it. Things are returning to normal, which means he should probably get out of Felix’s bed, get dressed and leave. God knows that he’s overstayed his welcome and put Felix through the wringer in the process. He doesn’t want to. He wants to fall back asleep with his nose in Felix’s hair, until he wakes and they can shower together. He’d rather drink coffee with him and hold his hand and try to figure out whether or not this could be a repeat affair.

What a ridiculous fantasy. He carefully rolls away from Felix, endeavoring not to wake him as he stands from his bed. He’s filthy and definitely needs a shower, but whoever’s on public transit this morning will just have to deal with it. He isn’t keen on overstaying his welcome even further and maybe losing a friend in the process. It takes him a second, but he finds his pants and shirt, even longer to locate his keys and phone.

He’s just finished packing up his bag when Felix stirs in bed. Sylvain’s eyes jump to him and he watches Felix shift and fling out an arm, expecting to feel Sylvain next to him. He swallows and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Hey,” he murmurs. Felix sits up and scrubs a hand over his face like he’s trying to rub away the sleepiness. “My rut’s over.”

Felix squints at him from the bed, before he finally seems to understand. His brow furrows and then his eyes rake up and down Sylvain’s body. Vague confusion curdles into real anger and Felix draws the sheets up from his lap to cover himself. All at once, Sylvain realizes he’s made the wrong decision in trying to sneak out. “Alright.” It would be better if Felix sounded angry, but he doesn’t.

Sylvain takes a half step toward the bed and Felix’s eyes flash. He scoffs at Sylvain and shakes his head. Sylvain can only imagine what’s running through his head and its enough to have guilt bubbling in his belly. He wants to apologize, but he doesn’t even really know what for. Felix doesn’t give him the space to anyway, he lays back in bed and curls away from Sylvain. Toward the place where he had laid beside Felix.

Even with regret curling in his belly, Sylvain knows it’s a dismissal and somehow, it feels like listening might absolve some of this guilt. So, he walks out of Felix’s bedroom and apartment, lingering outside the closed door before finally locking it and setting out toward the elevator bank. He takes the train home, replaying each of the decisions that led him to this moment and hearing Felix’s hollow, curt dismissal over and over.

~

It turns out that he can’t stop hearing that word over and over. Sylvain tries to throw himself back into work and play. Sometimes it helps. If he’s drunk and having fun, he doesn’t have the space to think about how terribly he must have hurt Felix. But once he leaves the bar, everything comes crashing down around him. His work is boring and never busy enough to keep him from thinking about those blissful days he had and then ruined.

He doesn’t text Felix. He can’t bring himself to it. Sure, Felix doesn’t text him either, but Felix never does. Sylvain knows that he should reach out, apologize, find some way to make things better. Just in the same way that he knows how terrible Felix’s rejection would sting. It’s easier to avoid him, not message in any group chat that he’s in and wallow.

Dimitri knows that something is wrong, but makes no attempt to try and mend it. Annette takes him out for drinks and tries to hook him up with her friends. He never ends up going home with any of them. Mercedes lets him wallow and even lets him smoke through most of her stash in a misguided attempt to feel better. Ingrid’s the only one that refuses to put up with him. She’s also the only one who knows every grisly detail of the shared rut.

“Talk to him,” is her first mantra. Closely followed by, “You’re a moron.” She’s right on both accounts, but that doesn’t make him anymore likely to actually take her advice. She’s always been the one that keeps their ragtag pack glued together, even through Dimitri and Dedue’s disastrous accidental mating and Sylvain’s routine idiocy.

Three weeks after Sylvain probably ruined his closest friendship, Ingrid texts him at midnight.

[I’m worried about Felix]

Sylvain’s nightly session of wallowing comes to an immediate end and is replaced by a bone deep alpha worry.

[whats happening]

[He’s in heat. It must be a bad one.]

[what do u mean]

[It’s the third day and he hasn’t texted me even once.]

It’s not entirely out of the ordinary, but if Ingrid--their wonderfully levelheaded beta--is feeling worried, Sylvain’s feelings are immediately kicked into overdrive. He’s out of bed and trying to text Ingrid while tugging on a pair of jeans in less than a second.

[im hoinh ovr]

He pulls on his jeans, shoves his phone into his back pocket and grabs his keys. His phone buzzes a few times in his pocket as he dashes out of his apartment and checks the train times.

[Don’t do anything stupid.]

[And talk to him, for fuck’s sake.]

~

Sylvain’s heart is rattling between his ribs as he takes the stairs two at a time and runs down the hallway. He skids to a stop outside of Felix’s place and doesn’t even hesitate before he unlocks the door and pushes inside. Felix’s entire apartment is filled with heat scent, and it nearly takes Sylvain to his knees. He locks the door behind himself and takes a small step forward. A weak snarl comes from the direction of Felix’s bedroom and the smell swirling around him starts to thicken and sour. “Fe? It’s just me.” The fear scent lessens. Sylvain steps a little farther into the apartment.

He forces himself to move slowly, carefully attuned to any shifts in Felix’s scent. He might be annoyed that Sylvain is there, but he isn’t afraid. He makes it to the bedroom and pushes the door open. The sight Felix makes has Sylvain going lightheaded. The omega is sprawled out on his bed, an actual nest built around his naked form. He’s exquisite and gorgeous and Sylvain’s alpha calls for him like nothing else. “Go away,” Felix whines, misery clouding his tone.

Sylvain ignores him and pushes closer. Impossibly, his scent thickens in the room. Dark caramel and sweet wine, addicting and familiar and everything that Sylvain has been dreaming of in the past few weeks. His face is hidden from Sylvain, the line of his naked body distracting enough. Sylvain’s heart aches as he sees Felix begin to knead, searching for comfort even with an alpha in the room. “Fe,” he murmurs. He tries for a comforting tone, searches for something that can set the omega at ease. He just wants to take care of him. “C’mon, let me--” The touch he extends to Felix, just the quick drag of his fingers on the back of his thigh, seems to be an okay one. 

It falls apart all at once. Felix rounds on him, knocking his nest to the floor in the process. He gathers the sheets up with him, protecting himself from Sylvain’s stare. Felix is enraged, he has every right to be. Sylvain takes a step back from the bed with his hands lifted. “What are you playing at?” Felix hisses. Sylvain’s blood runs cold and he swallows. 

“What… do you mean?” He knows, of course he knows, but he still wants to hear Felix say it. After everything, Sylvain deserves it. 

“You know what I mean! What are you playing at? What’s your… angle? Gonna bathe me and make me tea, huh? Hand-feed me and once I’m all ready finally pop your knot?” Felix tears into him viciously and Sylvain bears it, humiliated and burning through and through. All at once, the anger that filled the room to the brim fizzles away and leaves everything feeling cold and empty. “Just get out.” He slumps down like a puppet with his strings cut. “I’m fine. Just go.”

For the first time in three weeks, Sylvain finally decides to take Ingrid’s advice. He carefully sits on the edge of the bed and when Felix doesn’t flinch away, he lays a hand on his hip. “When have I ever…” He trails off and shakes his head, mostly at himself. He tries to organize his messy thoughts and drags his hand from Felix’s hip to his waist. “I would never--I could never play you, Felix.” He’s kneading at the pillows again and he hasn’t looked at him, but he’s not pushing away either.

“I know that you haven’t realized this yet, and maybe I… shouldn’t tell you, but.” Sylvain rubs his thumb at the jut of Felix’s rib and works up all the courage he can muster. “You’re it for me, Fe,” he croaks. The omega shifts beside him, but he doesn’t look at him. If he did, he knows that he’d lose his confidence. “Since that rut, I haven’t been with anyone else,” he leaves out the part about trying to be with other people and failing. He clears his throat and looks down at Felix. “So, there is no angle. No play.”

They stare at each other for a long time, until Felix finally says, “Okay.”

~

He takes care of Felix and fucks him until the heat breaks. It finishes early in the morning, the both of them collapsing together in a sticky mess. “How’re you feeling?” Sylvain asks. He can tell by Felix’s softer scent that his heat is over and as the omega takes stock of his body, he seems to realize it as well.

He brings his knees together, cum still slick between them. “Good. Sore.” Sylvain smiles, some sort of alpha smugness taking over him as he reaches forward and brushes Felix’s sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Good,” Sylvain nods and drags the tips of his fingers over Felix’s cheek and down his throat. “You smell different. I think it might be over.” Felix nods in agreement. He’s having trouble meeting Sylvain’s gaze, face pinched with discomfort.

“You should shower before you leave.” His tone is curt, almost as cold as when he dismissed Sylvain after his rut. Sylvain pulls away from him, hurt and confused. He remembers Ingrid’s advice again and opens his mouth to ask, but Felix beats him to it. “No. I meant… you should wait. Shower with me. Eat something.”

Sylvain’s face splits into a smile. “Yeah, okay.”

“I don’t want to see other people.” Sylvain’s mouth drops open. “Kiss me,” Felix demands immediately. Eager joy spills all through Sylvain as he leans forward to kiss Felix. It’s the easiest thing in the world, natural and sweet and perfect. He pours in every poorly communicated bit of love he feels for Felix into that kiss, until they’re both breathless and holding onto each other desperately.

“Okay. We won’t see other people then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading


End file.
